fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Daniel Tiger's 4
'''Five Nights at Daniel Tiger's 4 '''also known as ダニエルタイガーの4で5日 (Danierutaigā no 4 de 5-nichi) or '''FNADT 4 '''is a survival horror game Characters Nightmare Daniel Tiger Gameplay Wii The Wii Remote is used to direct the player character's flashlight; however, rather than using the controller's infrared functionality, the games uses the Wii remote's accelerometer to guide the onscreen tool. Movement is executed by the Wii Remote's control pad and B Button, and the character is steered in the direction their flashlight is being held. The player is pressured not to remain in the same place for too long or move too slowly, as this will cause Nightmare Daniel Tiger to appear to the player. If there is a second Wii Remote synced to the console in the game's "courage test", each of the buttons on that controller can be used to trigger a unique scenario for the player to experience. The game also features a mechanic that measures the Wii Remote's movements during gameplay, so that the more the player flinches, the worse their success rate becomes. As evidenced from the game's few teaser trailers, there were five stages expected to be playable in Five Nights at Daniel Tiger's 4: a haunted Japanese forest, a hospital, a Japanese high school, in addition to an abandoned apartment complex in a large deserted Japanese suburban city and the player's residence. A blurb summarizing the game's plot implied that the warehouse would be the first playable level. In most cases, the flashlight provides the only means of visibility for the player, so it is necessary to replenish the power of the tool using batteries found throughout the level, which do spawn in the same location with each play. If the flashlight runs out of batteries, Nightmare Daniel Tiger will appear and attack and stab the player to death with a blood stained butcher knife or with a blood stained pair of scissors he carries which will result in a game-over, forcing the player to start the night he or she's on over again. This battery power is displayed in the form of a meter on the lower-left corner of the heads-up display and acts like a health bar. If the game's lead specter Nightmare Daniel Tiger takes hold of the player, the Wii Remote can be shaken to break her grip. Furthermore, when in Nightmare Daniel Tiger's grip, his death rattle or ghostly laughter can be heard through the Wii Remote's speaker. Plot Prologue In February of 1980, somewhere in a largest Japanese speaking province in the Pride Lands, for over a period of 2 years from May 24, 1978 to Fabruary 1980, in response to a series of homicides of 240 people at the hands of a small sized savage, satanic and cannibalistic serial killer, Mayumi Yoshikawa, a young Japanese schoolgirl must find out what is happening. Night 1: Suicide Forest (February 20, 1980) The game starts on February 20th, 1980 at 12 AM with a young 15 year old Japanese schoolgirl named Mayumi Yoshikawa (真由美吉川) driving home in the forest and she spots and accidentaly runs over and instantly kills an unidentified figure on the road, causing her car to lose four parts. When she gets out of her car to find out what happened to the unidentified figure she killed, she finds the hood of her car stained with blood, and her dog, Ivy, runs off into the forest. Mayumi decides to venture into the forest to find Ivy. Mayumi manages to find all four parts (fuel, oil, a spark plug. and tires), which she collects for her car. After collectiong all 4 parts for her car, Ivy runs to and reunites with Mayumi. Nightmare Daniel Tiger attacks but Ivy chases him off, and they run to the car and took off. She calls her classmates, but no one answers. Mayumi and Ivy both head out to find out what is going on. Night 2: Abandoned Hospital (February 21, 1980) Mayumi has been hospitalized for about 5 hours after suffering an attack by Nightmare Daniel Tiger. Occasionally, her family and friends go to visit her. One night, she wakes up in the hospital and notices 2 small lion cubs (Nightmare Kimba and Nightmare Raiya) and even Nightmare Daniel Tiger.exe all running around. The phone is ringing, and all of the staff and patients seem to have disappeared. She ultimately makes her way to the roof of the hospital. Nightmare Daniel Tiger tries to stab Mayumi with a pair of scissors he carries, but fails and is kicked in the face sending him falling off the roof. Mayumi then finds and takes off in one of the helicopters and she escapes. Night 3: Derelict Apartments/Abandoned Suburban City (February 22, 1980) Mayumi is on her way home from her delivery route, and sees a package on the sidewalk in front of ten rows of ten 8 bedroom, 7 bathroom apartment buildings in the front of a very massive Japanese suburban city. The package is addressed to "Building 3 apartment 301", so she decides to deliver it. When she reaches her destination, the package turns into Nightmare Daniel Tiger. Mayumi runs for her life while Nightmare Daniel Tiger, with Nightmare Kimba, Zombie Daniel Tiger, Daniel Tiger.exe, and Nightmare Raiya all chase her. Mayumi stops before the exit and turns around to see whether she is being followed, but no one is there. She thens hops into her car and drives off. Night 4: High School (February 23, 1980) Mayumi arrives at her school at 12 AM to find out what is going on. As she enter the school, the power goes out. On the way, the students give her advice to be careful and how dangerous Nightmare Daniel Tiger is. After she restores the power, she heads to the library and she finds her classmate Katsumi, who warns her about Nightmare Daniel Tiger is after her, but Nightmare Daniel Tiger attacks and kills her with a butcher knife and goes after Mayumi. Mayumi runs off to a nearby classroom and finds and hides in a box to so she cannot be seen. Nightmare Daniel Tiger then enters the classroom and he gives up finding his next target who is hiding in the box. Mayumi managed to report the encounter to the police. However, Japanese investigators and authorities are unable to find any sign of Nightmare Daniel Tiger nor they could locate any assailants. Night 5: Mayumi's House (February 24, 1980) After surviving her ordeal, Mayumi makes it home. She finds that her 3 story 6 bedroom and 5 bathroom house is abandoned, and Mayumi is locked and trapped inside by Nightmare Daniel Tiger, forcing Mayumi to continue exploring the 3 story house. She is tormented by Nightmare Daniel Tiger's threating messages in the house with the words "I'm Waiting For You!", "It's Me!", "You Can't Run!", "You're Next!", and "Wanna Play?!" written in blood all over the walls, she then discovers a bed in the attic. She is led downstairs by Ivy's barking. When she makes it downstairs, she realizes that the barking wasn't Ivy's, and it was used as a lure. Nightmare Daniel Tiger crawls down the stairs, and she chases Mayumi to her room. Mayumi runs to her room and she barricades the door. However, Nightmare Daniel Tiger merely punches through the door and claws a large hole, grabbing at her. In desperation, she grabs a broken chunk of wood and stabs at Nightmare Daniel Tiger's chest multiple times. Mayumi then finishes Nightmare Daniel Tiger off with a fatal stab to his heart with the broken chunk of wood she grabbed which destroys his heart for good. Nightmare Daniel Tiger bleeds out blood as he lets out a demonic cry in pain and dies instantly.